stronkfandomcom-20200214-history
Nar-Nar the Great
Introduction Nar-Nar the Great is a young boy famous for conquering the lands of Realm 1024.40 and becoming the youngest Stronk World Champion in history at age 15. Becoming Emperor Nar-Nar was born on July 31st, 2002 (Realm 1024.40). The members of his family were the leaders of the notorious Hochochovies Clan (typically referred to as the Hocho Clan), which had a very strict one-child rule. Because Nar-Nar's twin brother Tetris Hochochovies was born only a few moments before him, Tetris was the child that the Hochochovies family kept. The Hochochovies family, in an effort to spare their youngest child from execution, sent him away to another planet within the universe. Nar-Nar eventually did find a home, where he was raised entirely by the impoverished Packalunch family. During the time he was growing up, tyrants ruled the lands of his new home planet. Though he was very young, Nar-Nar knew that things needed to change, and he wanted to free himself and those close to him from the horrific poverty they were stuck in. At age 13, Nar-Nar led a militia to overthrow the tyrants of his planet. The civil war lasted approximately 2 years, and after it ended, the government was completely destroyed. Nar-Nar had promised the people of the land that he would bring them democracy. This was not true, and Nar-Nar instead started an entirely new empire, covering all of the land on the planet. Nar-Nar named this empire the Narasimhanian Empire. The capital of this nation was Nar-Nar's home town of Rutash. His empire was technologically lagging behind the average empire in the omniverse, so all warfare and defenses were that of medieval times, and thus, so was Nar-Nar's new name. The day he was crowned Emperor, he lived under the pseudonym of Nar-Nar the Great. Stronk 3.0's Nar-Nar the Great Mere months into his reign as Emperor, Nar-Nar the Great sought a new challenge. He was invited to join Stronk, and he quickly accepted the offer. Upon signing his contract he was granted immortality by Captain Falcon. At this point, Nar-Nar the Great was now stuck as a 15-year-old until the contract's expiration. Nar-Nar the Great was excited to be in Stronk, and though his attire showed great power and wealth, he was still seen as an underdog. He shockingly won Stronk Rumble 124, but was defeated by Rhino Basher during the famous Rhino Basher Reign of Terror. Nar-Nar got another chance later, however. Historic Stronk Championship Reign Stronk Rumble 129 was won by Nar-Nar the Great, and he went on to defeat Glue Man to become the youngest Stronk World Champion in history at the age of 15. Nar-Nar retained the title after defeating Captain Falcon himself. But, soon afterwards, Nar-Nar's reign came to an end after being defeated by Solid Snake. After losing the Stronk World Championship, Nar-Nar the Great trained his hardest and won Stronk Rumble 132, and he proceeded to defeat Solid Snake to reclaim the Stronk World Championship. Nar-Nar felt more powerful than ever and declared that a tournament be held to determine the #1 Contender to his Stronk World Championship. Much to Nar-Nar's suprise, Solid Snake once again came into his sights after winning the tournament. In a shockingly short match, Solid Snake was able to quickly defeat a flustered Nar-Nar. Nar-Nar the Great decided to shift his focus after he lost the Stronk World Championship. Stronk Hardcore Championship The Stronk Hardcore Championship came out of its dormancy and Nar-Nar the Great challenged for the title. Nar-Nar the Great defeated Dean Ambrose to become the 2nd-ever Stronk Hardcore Champion. Denied Anal cashed-in Money in the Bank on Nar-Nar the Great, but was unsuccessful. Nar-Nar eventually lost the Hardcore Championship to Inspector Xander in Stronk 4.0. Stronk 4.0's Mixed Jesus Going into Stronk 4.0, Nar-Nar the Great had a change of heart. He decided he no longer wanted to rule over his nation with an iron fist. Instead, he became a humble and inspirational figure to the residents of Narasimhania. Nar-Nar dropped his title of "The Great" and accepted the name given to him by the people of Narasimhania. He was forever known as "Mixed Jesus" for being a nearly godlike figure in the eyes of his people. Mixed Jesus remained a tough competitor in Stronk 4.0 and continued impressing all those who saw him in the ring, even successfully cashing in his Money in the Bank on 30s Milkman to win the Stronk World Championship.Category:Characters Category:Mortals